The Story of a Skull Kid
by Pokemonfan67
Summary: Skull Kid led a tragic life after he walked into Lost Woods. He turned into a monster and was cast out of the village he grew up in. For centuries, he stayed alone in the Lost Woods. One day though, he discovered people from his past. He explored his new home and found a new world. ( Before and after events of Majora's Mask.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello... my name's... Skull Kid... I think... maybe. Anyway, my story is a simple one... er well... actually not. Y'see, I used to be just like you! I was a little boy with a dream, a goal, and ambitions to make lots of friends... I think. To be sure, I can't really remember. Everyone in the forest always tells the tale of those who wander into the forest. The kids become skull kids while the adults become stalfos. It's kind of weird so I'll give you a moment to think about that.

...

Okay that's enough. You probably already knew that too. Anyway, you know of me. You only know me as a kid who while looking for his friends, found trouble. Yeah. I nearly destroyed the world but let's not dwell on that. Let's talk about my life in general. Maybe we'll all learn something. Maybe I'll remember my full past. I mean, we skull kids live for a while. To be honest, I've got plenty of time to think about it. I'll tell you what I can remember.

* * *

The soft grass was crushed underneath me as I laid out in the sun. There was a slight breeze making the grass sway back and forth. There were a couple of clouds in the sky but otherwise, a peaceful day. You see, I love nature. I would stay out there for hours at a time just feeling the breeze, watching the wildlife, and rolling around in the grass. It was a great life I lived.

I'm a small boy at the age of 10. I have short brown hair. My bangs like to cover my eyes but still is not that long. I really should go get a haircut soon. I wear orange shirts and black pants. Normally I don't wear shoes but if my mom takes me to the big city, I have to wear these black dress shoes.

I get up off the grass and brush the pieces of grass off my clothes. My mom has told me about doing this. It's hard for her to wash all the grass off. I start walking towards a silhouette of houses in the background.

While walking I always see this forest. This forest is known by my village as the Forbidden Forest. They say if you even take a step into those cursed woods, you'll become more lost than you've ever been. At some point you'll become a monster! We're all scared of those woods. I walk past. Even though I'm scared of that forest, I'm still curious. Is the legend true I wonder.

The houses get closer into view. I sigh. Today was the day that I was going to move. I was told to find my friends before I left. Unfortunately, they were sick with the Hyrulian fever. I hope I'll get to see them again. As I walk, the patches of grass becomes shorter and eventually leads to a stone pathway. There are people walking around outside. All of them are adults though. They really don't get me. Especially not that purple-haired adult! He's always calling me kid! He acts all superior just because he's getting married to that red-haired girl! Sheesh! I don't care! Stop looking down on me!

I walk past the lovey-dovey couple who are spinning while hugging. I'll say this now, I don't much care about love. I'm ten! I groan at the couple and move on.

I finally get to my house. I walk as slowly as possible, checking the neighbors to see by some stroke of good luck, my friends are well enough to come out and play. They weren't though. I see them waving at me through the windows. One of my friends always wears green. He had green everything! He had blond hair and blue eyes. He normally would have a pale tone in his skin, but today it was as red as a tomato. My other friends were actually all brothers. They had red hair, red clothes, and brown eyes. They had red faces today since they were sick as well. The thing is though. While me and my green-loving friend were average sized, my other friends were practically giants! They were super tall!

I sigh. I knew I had to pack up my stuff and leave. I walked into my house and go into my room. My room was simple. It had wooden walls and wood floors. It had an orange bed and a small table next to it. On the table was a bunch of photos and drawings. The pictures were of me and my friends all playing and having fun. We always laughed together, sat together, and supported each other. The drawings were me trying to draw the photos I have to say, they looked pretty good! I grabbed a box and began to place things into the box.

The monotonous movement of grabbing a picture and putting it in the box bored me. Without realizing it, I dropped a picture! The glass frame shattered and the photo fell out. I scrambled to find the broom to sweep up the shattered glass. My mom was looking at the house so I had to clean it up myself.

After cleaning up the glass, I picked up the picture. It was me and my friends standing outside of those woods. I noticed some writing on the back of it. It was a map. We found it while playing in front of that forest. Supposedly, it was a map of the Lost Woods( As we called it). I always did want to explore it but I never had the courage to. My green-loving friend always tried to convince me... but I never would do it. I packed up the rest of my stuff but stuck the map in my pocket. I was going to go explore those woods before leaving.

* * *

Hi there! It's me pokemonfan67! I haven't made a story for this section yet... er well now I have! Anyway, this will be told from Skull Kid's point of view! It's an idea that I came up with off the top of my head. Anyway, there should be some characters that people recognize besides Skull Kid. I'm not really giving people names. They aren't really that important in the beginning. This will span from this all the way to MM! Hope ya liked it! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Yawn...! Oh! You're... you're still here? Okay then! Wow none of the forest kids would ever stick around for my stories. Stumps and trees don't make for the best audience either. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! I was about to explore Lost Woods for the first time wasn't I?

* * *

I walked to the dark and mysterious woods at the edge of town. It seemed as if the atmosphere changed from a lighthearted adventure to a terrifying experience. Something told me not to go into those woods. I slowly stepped towards the forest, hoping that maybe someone would tell me not to go in. I mean, adults sometimes came here to head to the big city. Maybe that stupid purple-haired adult wanted to buy his fiance some flowers or or a ring or something.

Stupid rich adult.

I stepped closer and closer to the edge of the meadow. My heart was beating faster than a bumblebee's wings. Why did I choose to do this?

_"Aw come on! You can't just chicken out! We found this map so we can explore,"_ I remembered my green-wearing friend say.

Oh right. I wanted to look like a hero. I wanted to show off in front of my friends.

I thought about turning back. Worry started to settle in. What if the legends were true? I didn't want to be a monster! I'm pretty sure my friend in green would try to hunt me down. He's getting pretty good at using a sword. My mom would worry about me. My friends would worry about me. Even some of the adults would worry about me.

Not the purple-haired adult. He doesn't like me.

Stupid adult.

I finally stepped one foot into the forest. A cold and eerie wind howled. A shiver went down my spine. I held my breath, closed my eyes and stepped inside the woods. When I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but dark green leaves and dark brown bark. It was a dark woods. I turned around to leave but I didn't know where I had entered from. Fear settled in my chest.

" Where am I," I ask.

I whimper and head to one of the four paths. It looked like the same area I was just at only some light was shown through the trees. I headed towards the path straight ahead of me. I didn't find the exit. It did look a little different. There was a stump and a small tree. I sat down onto the stump and looked at the tree. It didn't look to be that big of a tree. It came up to my knee.

Why? Why did I explore? What will they think? Will they even remember me?

_" Oh him? He's missing? I thought he just moved. Oh well. It's not like we were that close of friends anyway," _echoed one of my worries in the green-wearing friend's voice.

I start to cry.

" Mom! Where are you? Mom! Please! I'm here! Help me," I cry. Nobody hears it though. I was truly alone in this place. I take a look at that map. It didn't even have this area on it. I didn't know what to do. I just stayed there loudly crying out for help that would never come.

* * *

Oh wow... that's a little depressing huh? Oh! Why'd I break up that story? Well... to be honest, I fell asleep after a while. I mean, I was exhausted! Anyway the next morning...

* * *

I woke up. Despite being alone and sad, I still slept okay. The grass was comfy. I yawned. My vision was blurred. I was a little confused when I saw my surroundings.

I thought at first that I fell asleep in the meadow or something. I was hoping that the woods was just a dream. It wasn't.

I had found a stick the day before. If I was to ever be able to get out, I needed a map. I also decided to make this my base camp. The grass was soft, the stump was a good chair, and there was a landmark for me to see.

I dug at the dirt a little to get some mud. I started drawing a map of the areas I had been to. It wasn't much but it helped a little. I drew a little stick on the map in the square I was in.

I grabbed my map and started to head to the path across from the path I took to get here. In that part of the woods, there was a stream of water flowing from some unknown area. I didn't want to risk swimming in it in case the water was too deep. I wasn't the greatest at swimming.

I drew on my map a river. I wanted to show where I could get something to drink if I was thirsty, which I actually was.

I stepped towards the light blue water. I cupped some water in my hand and closed my eyes. I drank the water out of my hands. I opened my eyes back. I saw the waves of water rippling across the surface. What was odd though is that I looked a little different. My eyes had started to change colors. Instead of my normal color, it was a light orange. I touched my face.

" Wh-wha," I stuttered in disbelief.

I opened my eyes and shut them again. They were still that light orange color.

" No no no no no," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I'm a freak! My eyes are different. Even if I found my way out, they wouldn't like me. I walked back to my base. I sat at the stump and cried more tears. I was lost, now I'm a freak! Was anything going to go my way?

* * *

Yeah. I'm going to skip this part. It's just a bunch of days of me walking to the stream and seeing another thing wrong with me. You may be wondering how I ate, I don't want to say it but... grass can be filling if you eat enough... that's probably the reason for my wooden complexion.

* * *

And done with this chapter! Yeah... don't know why I did this but... I did it. It will get better for the poor kid.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know how many days had passed since I first entered here. There was no sense of time here. It was truly a cursed woods. Since I was stuck here, I had to make the most of it. I had already made new clothes for myself. I also fashioned myself a pair of wooden shoes, some gloves, and a hat. If I were to ever find my way out, I didn't want people to see my face.

I had decided to go to the room that I came in at. I wanted to see if I could map out where the outside world was. Now that I had my gear, I was ready. I walked to that place in the forest that I came in at. I had tried all of the paths except one. I walked through that path and was greeted by sunlight! I was out of those woods.

When I walked out, I saw my four red-haired friends playing together. I was glad to see them after all this time but also terrified! What if they didn't know me anymore? What if they thought I was a monster?

One of my friends turned around to see me. He looked confused as he looked at me.

" Guys? What is that," he asked.

My heart nearly broke with that question.

One of my friends walked up to me. I pushed my hat over my face and hid.

" I think he's scared," noted the friend closest to me.

I was noticeably shaking. I was truly afraid.

" I don't think he's an evil monster," said one of my friends.

Tears started forming in my eyes.

" Well if he's not evil, then he's not a monster," one of them exclaimed.

I peeked my head out of my hat. They were all looking directly at me.

" Do you think he talks any," asked one of my friends.

" Even if he doesn't, that's fine. We can have him write stuff down," explained the eldest friend.

I swallowed my fear and tried to say something.

" H-h-hi g-g-guys," I stutter.

" It talked! Why didn't you talk earlier?"

" Can you tell us where you're from?"

"What are you?"

"Why does your voice sound so much like our friend who went missing," asked the eldest friend.

I sigh and try to answer the questions that I'm being bombarded with.

" I-I was scared. I-I'm from th-the nearby v-village. I-I don't k-know a-anymore," I start to answer. Fear chokes me.

" So, you're from our village. You were scared to talk, and you don't know what you are," asked the youngest of the brothers.

I nod.

" So why do you sound like our old friend," asked the eldest again.

" B-Bec-cause I-I am h-him," I stutter.

They looked shocked.

" What?! How can you be him? He sent missing in the wolfos attack," exclaimed the youngest brother.

" Wolfos? Wolfos attacked," I asked.

They nodded.

"Did anyone get hurt," I ask.

" Yeah. If you are who you say you are then... you should come with us," said the first middle brother sadly.

" B-but they'll think I'm a monster," I mutter.

" Not to mention that they think he died in the wolfos attack. He needs a nickname," said the youngest middle brother.

" How about Skull Kid," asked the oldest brother.

" I guess," I say.

" They won't say anything. You're with us," insisted the youngest brother.

I smile. I follow them through the town. All the adults look at me. They point and shout. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I recognized the word "Imp" being said very often. I pull my hat over my face and continue walking with my friends.

We walk to my house. I'm sorta confused about that.

" Why are we at my house," I ask.

" Because you need to go in," said the oldest of the brothers. I walk into my house. It looked the way I had left it. We didn't move? But we already bought the house. I then see a note.

_To my dear son, I have gone away... for good. If you see this note then you probably know that somehow, I didn't survive the hardship I had. This house now belongs to you. The bills are already paid off. Just relax. Sorry I couldn't be there for you anymore._

_\- With love, Mom._

Tears formed in my eyes. I grabbed the picture and the letter. I fell to the ground.

"N-No. I-It can't be. Th-this is just a dream! Yeah! None of this ever happened. I'm back in that new house! I probably fell asleep while packing! I've been asleep this entire time. I've just got to wake up," I insist. I hold back tears as I get up and try to head back outside. I look out the window to see several adults gathered around the house.

" Monster," cried the purple-haired adult.

"No! He's not a monster," insisted one of my red-haired friends.

"Get out of the way kid! That thing in there's going to destroy us," growled a strong and burly man.

My green wearing friend was out of his house. I saw his face filled with anger at my direction. He started to walk towards the house with a sword.

I shook my head. This couldn't be happening, right? It's a dream right? It was my worst fear come to reality. Everyone hated me. My only friends were the four "giants". I hoped that they would help protect me. They tried to keep the crowd away but it didn't work. They stormed the house.

I ran out the back door of my house but… there was more people there. I was cornered. There was no hope for escape. I see my friend walk up to me. Tears pour out of my eyes.

"You scared?! You should be! My dad died trying to save us from those monsters," he yelled.

"B-But I," I try to talk but I'm cut off.

"You what? You're sorry? You didn't do it? Monsters like you make me sick," he growled.

My other four friends run up to me. Two go to the right of me and two go to the left.

"Why are you protecting this beast," demanded my green-wearing "friend".

"He may not look like us but that doesn't make him a monster! Listen closely to his voice! Maybe you'll realize who he is!"

"What do you mean kid," asked the purple-haired man.

I saw an opening in the crowd to run. I bolted towards the opening and escaped. I ran back to those cursed woods. Nobody could find me in there. I felt like I was being betrayed. I also realized halfway on my trip back that I dropped my picture of all of us.

"No wait," I heard my friends call out. My true friends called for me. They would never threaten me. They knew who I was, despite my appearance.

* * *

That's all for now... what... I'm tired.

N-no! I'm not crying! Th-There's something in my eye! Really! I'm done for now. Stop staring at me like that!

* * *

Done with chapter. That bit at the end wasn't necessary but he is telling a story here. He might still have some bitter feelings towards that day. Anyway, thanks for reading! I thank you for any reviews, favorites, and follows for this story! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

So you've come back? Right right. I still have to go further on. My allergies were acting up back then. So I'll start off when I was back at my stump.

* * *

Why? Why did he do that? I was his friend, right? I sat on my stump while thinking. What happened while I was gone? The questions plagued me. My heart broke. I had nowhere to go. Everyone thought I was a monster!

" Maybe they're right," I mutter.

I thought maybe there was a chance that they would accept me. I thought that I could go back home to my… mom.

I decided to go get something to drink. I walked to the stream. I got a drink of water. I looked down at my reflection. I looked completely different than I came in. I had glowing orange eyes, a wooded face, and a beak type thing.

"Monster," echoed the purple-haired adult's voice.

"Am I a monster," I asked aloud.

"No," said a voice coming from behind me. I jumped. I turned around to see a young girl with bright green hair. "You aren't a monster," insisted the girl.

"But I look different than the others," I point out. I was close to running back to the safety and security of my stump.

"So what? Who are they to point that out," the girl asked. She held out her had. " My name's Saria. What's you're name," she asked.

I needed a new name. I didn't want anything left from my old life. It would remind me of all the things that happened.

"My name's Skull Kid," I say. I shake her hand.

"That's a strange name, but I won't pry. I'll be your friend. As a token of friendship, I'll teach you my song," said Saria.

"But I don't play an instrument," I say. I've always wanted to get into one but we never had the money.

She pulled a flute out of her pocket.

"That doesn't matter. If you hear this song, then that means that I'm near," insisted Saria.

I nod.

"It will also let you know who all my friends are," explained Saria. She smiled. " You don't have to be alone."

She played an upbeat tune on her flute. It was a catchy tune that I could easily remember.

I may have lost a friend but I found another. I found someone who would never betray me.

* * *

I'll spare you the details here as there are a lot of them! Basically, I did make a flute so I could play that song. I also played with Saria a whole bunch! It was awesome! Back to the important bits now.

* * *

It had been a while since I saw outside the forest. I dared not to go there. They hated me before, they'll just hate me again. Still, I was curious. What has happened since I left for good? Oh well. That's in the past. I had a new friend! She was much better than my friend in green!

Still...I always wondered if my other friends told them about my new form. Arg! What am I thinking? The past is in the past!

The tree that used to be as tall as my knee was now taller than me. I found that kind of cool. Too bad we had to cut it. But now it was a taller stump. I could perform a song on my flute for people! I saw Saria walk towards me.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," I said with glee.

She sat on the stump with me.

"Hey I've been wondering, how many days have passed since I met you," I ask curiously.

"Hmm... I don't know. I don't go out of the forest. It's like a death sentence for a kokiri," explained Saria.

"Oh...," I say with disappointment in my voice.

" Come on! Don't be like that! I know, remember that song I taught you," she asked.

I nodded.

" Of course I remember that song. It's special to me."

"Well, I know that someone else knows this song too. I can maybe get him to visit you," said Saria.

Another friend?

"That would be awesome," I yell.

She laughed.

"Okay. I'll go get him." She gets off the stump and leaves.

Wow... another friend... maybe he'll be another forever friend. I climb onto the performance tree and wait with my flute. After a while, I see a young kid in green walk towards my tree. A fairy follows him. He reminded me of my other friend.

"Wah," I yell. I go to hide in the tall grass.

"Huh? Why'd he leave," the kid asked.

"Maybe you should play Saria's song," suggested the fairy.

"Oh right," said the kid. He steps onto my stump... my stump! He begins to play Saria's song.

a few moments pass. I'm not getting out! Anyone who looks and sounds like my old friend can go away!

"He's not showing back up," muttered the kid in green sadly. He looked to the ground.

The fairy whispers something in his ear. I can't make any of it out. The kid sighs in defeat and leaves.

I look around and come out of the tall grass. I climb back onto the tree and sit.

"I win," I announce. I stand up and turn away from where the kid came from. I imagine a crowd cheering me on!

Something catches my attention. I start hearing Saria's song again. I turn around to see the kid and his fairy. I jump a little at the kid's sudden appearance.

"Hey? Why did you leave before," he asked.

"Yeah. You know... maybe he's just shy," said the fairy.

"My name's Link and my fairy companion's name is Navi! I wanna be your friend," he insisted.

Yeah he'll be my friend... until you are suddenly something he doesn't recognize. Maybe I was a little bitter about my friend betraying me but... I had reason.

"Hey, what's your name," he asked.

"My name's Skull Kid," I say.

"Great! I have a new friend! Saria told me you had a hard past but I won't do anything to hurt you," he said. He pulled out a skull mask and offered it to me.

I couldn't just not pay anything for it. I checked my pockets and pulled out five rupees. I give them to him. He hands me the skull mask.

"I promise I'll always be there for you," he promised.

I smiled. He seemed sincere. He smiled back. Maybe this Link was different than my other friend.

* * *

And done with this chapter! I really hope you like this. Now... I think it may be a little short of a series. It still seems like I'm doing well though. Thank you so much for reading! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

While I didn't like him at first, he grew on me at that moment. He told me stories of his adventure of that point. Anyway, back to my story.

* * *

"So I was called by the Great Deku Tree. You know who that is right," he asks.

I shake my head.

" I haven't been to a giant tree. He sounds nice though. I want to meet him," I announce.

Link rubs the back of his head.

" Uh... you can't really do that," he mutters.

"Why not? Isn't he your father figure," I ask.

" So you did have some idea of who he was you liar," he scolds playfully. His expression turns to a frown. " No... he's... gone. An evil man cast a curse and... he died from it," said Link sadly. He hangs his head down in shame.

So his... dad figure died of a curse? How sad! Although...I remembered my friends words from that day.

_"My dad died trying to save us from those monsters!" _I remembered the glare he gave me. It sent chills down my spine. Even to this day, I was terrified of him.

" Are you okay," Link asked. He saw me shake a little.

" Yeah. I'm just remembering a memory I don't want to remember," I explain.

" Wanna talk about it," asked the fairy. I almost forgot she was there.

I shake my head almost automatically. I didn't want them to know who I was. What if Link was secretly just my other friend?

" M'kay. If you don't want to talk then it's fine! No matter what your past is though, the future is ours to decide," said Link.

I nodded. Link was like my friend before I left. He was kind yet brave.

" I wish people could have seen that I wasn't a monster," I mutter. I didn't realize that I didn't think that.

" Wait? People have been bullying you? Was it Mido? Arg! Mido is so annoying! He kicked me out of Kokiri Forest," ranted Link.

"No. It was some people I used to know. Y'see, I'm like this because I got lost here," I said sadly.

Link looked shocked.

" Wait... was that why you were so scared of me before," he asked.

I nodded.

" That and you reminded me of one of my friends," I start to say. Tears form in my eyes. I had gotten to the point where I could think the story... but I could never tell my story.

" No no no! It's okay! It's okay! We don't want to bring up any memories that hurt you," said the fairy.

I sniffle.

" Look, its okay. You are a great person. If that guy didn't like you then that's his problem," insisted the fairy.

I smiled. They knew how to make me feel better.

* * *

It's been a while since I've seen Link. It was like he vanished without a trace. I tried talking to Saria about him but... she kept dodging my questions. This was so frustrating! I kicked at the ground and kicked up dirt in the process.

I have the worst luck with friends! I sat on my stump and pouted. I traced my finger on the rings of the stump. I was that bored. I wondered how I even got through the days without anyone to talk to. I decided to get some water. I got up and walked to the stream. I washed my face and took a drink of water.

What did I do to drive him away? He promised to be there for me.

I paced back and forth through the paths. I sighed and went back to my stump. I took a stick and drew in the dirt. I drew me, Saria, Link, and the fairies.

I was curious on how much had changed. I walked back to that forest path. I stepped through the path and out into the sunlight. It felt good to have the sun warm my entire body. I walked the path to go to my village. I didn't see one though. I found a couple of bridge parts but there was nothing that would signify that there was a village here. In fact, there was only tall grass, couple of trees, a peahat, and parts of a bridge.

" No... way," I say in disbelief.

Just how long had I been gone? I went to inspect the bridge. I found that there was a loose stone on the bridge. I messed with it. The stone block fell out. This brick was hiding a secret area! How come I never knew about this?

Inside the secret area, there was a couple pieces of paper and a book. I grabbed them. There were some cobwebs on the papers but it didn't faze me. I sat on the bridge and read the papers.

_" It is my discovery that whoever enters the Lost Woods will suffer great consequences. I'm sure those who are reading this already knows about the attack on our town by wolfos in the woods. Just as that incident was fresh in our minds, someone came out of those woods with a strange appearance. I am sad to say that... we didn't treat him right. The only ones who did were my friends. They insisted that this imp was someone who had recently gone missing. I didn't believe it and charged ahead. I scared him. He ran off back into that forest. The thing is though, he didn't do anything to us. He was just looking for his friends, and only four of his friends helped him. That last friend... was me. I've been so plagued by this guilt ever since he dropped that photo and since I registered that the woods just changed his looks. I was blinded by anger... and now I'll never be able to make it up to him,"_ read the note.

He remembered me? He was sorry?

* * *

Done with this chapter! I would just like to thank you so much for reading this! It means a lot! Also, I might extend this to at least Twilight Princess times. There is also a chance that I'll try and do the alternate timeline for the adult time.


	6. Chapter 6

I laid down on the bridge. I couldn't believe it. I... I could have left... anytime I wanted to. I might have been accepted. I could have led my life outside the woods. Although the adults would always glare at me. I also don't age normally if at all. There would be issues but at least I wouldn't lose my best friends!

I sighed. I looked to the sky and let the light shine on me. It's been a long while since I've had unfiltered sunlight. I wanted the make the best of this before going back into the forest. It was a peaceful and warm day. Maybe Link was gone because he wanted to enjoy this day out here. He did say that he was somehow able to leave the forest. I sat up and decided to look at the papers. There was a deed to a house, a couple of photos, and a journal. I set them down on the bridge.

I decided to look through the pictures first. I grabbed the pictures. On some of the pictures, there were little rips. It was a little faded and looked like it had gotten wet at some point but you could still tell what they were.I glanced through them the first time but... after examining them more, I discovered that I drew them! They were all of me and my friends. My eyes started to water a little. I hugged the picture.

" I miss them," I mutter.

I didn't want to think of them after I left. They were in the past. I had no reason to look back on it since I thought my life here was over. I detached myself from this life. I tried my best to hide my old memories. Sometimes they would resurface but I'd think about something else and forget. I would forget what made me this way. I would forget the moments I shared with my old friends. I would even forget the bond between my friends and family. I didn't want to think.

Looking back, maybe that's why I was frustrated when Link left and Saria wouldn't tell me why. The boredom drove me to near insanity. I didn't have a way to forget or hide my thoughts. I should have come back here sooner. Maybe then I wouldn't have this worry. I'd have a bunch of friends! I could get beck some sense of normality.

Normality? That's a funny word. Its something that no matter how much I reach for, I can never have. I didn't look normal, didn't act normal, I didn't even age normally! I always tried to reach for it. I was devastated when my normal life was changed. The thing I learned, people don't like others who aren't normal. I felt threatened when I wasn't normal.

Strange how sitting on a broken bridge from a long-destroyed village can make you think about your life.

I set down the pictures and picked up the journal. The binding was a little town but it was surprisingly in good condition. I flipped through the pages quickly to see how battered it was on the inside. There was a little water damage on some of the pages but nothing major. I went through the book again. This time I was looking at what was written inside. It was mostly just descriptions on different monsters and suck. They were detailed descriptions, but it wasn't anything worth reading in my opinion. I found a couple of pages that piqued my interest.

One was a page on the village. It held a story on what happened to the village after I was gone. It looked long so I made a mental note to read it later. Another page had the picture and the map I dropped as I ran through the crowd of people. I folded the corner of the page to bookmark it if I wanted to look at it.

The last page was a description on... a skull kid. It was talking about me but it used the term Skull Kid. It had a picture of my new form and my old form. It's strange referring to my old body as... an old form.

_" This is the last entry in this journal. It's dedicated to my friend... who after having to leave became known as Skull Kid. If you're reading... I'm super sorry! Anyway, Skull Kid is a kind, lazy, but cowardly person(Sorry but it was true buddy.). He is considered a 1 on the monster danger scale. He used to be human once but then he went into the Lost Woods. Only one village has seen this elusive monster and it was ours. We didn't treat him right and now he's back into that horrible forest, probably for good. "_

I sighed. Even in apologizing, he still managed to throw in a joke about my cowardly nature. I was getting better! It was because I wasn't a wimp that I became Skull Kid! I closed the book and placed it aside. The deed was the only thing left but... there wasn't a house. Even if I had this deed, I couldn't use it. I placed the deed back inside the secret compartment. I grabbed the book and opened it to a random place. I stuffed the pictures down inside it and closed the book.

I hopped off the bridge and began to head back to the woods when I saw these wisps pass in front of me. I freeze.

There were ghosts around.

* * *

Done with this chapter! Next chapter there'll be some ghostly things! Yay! Anyway, as always, thank's for reading! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah yeah yeah. I was easily scared of a lot of things. Wouldn't you be too if you saw a ghost? Sheesh! Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

I saw a red wisp fly directly in front of me to behind me. I froze with fear. There were ghosts! Ghosts freaked me out! My heart was beating one-hundred miles an hour. I was frozen in place. I didn't move. If I did, the ghosts might get me.

" Hey... Skull Kid," whispered a voice behind me.

The ghost knew my name!

" Please turn around Skull Kid," pleaded another voice.

I shakily turned around despite what I wanted to do. I wanted to run as fast as I could to the forest. I wanted to leave and never come back but once again, curiosity got the better of me. I saw four pale adults with red hair floating inches above the ground.

" Hey Skull Kid," greeted the second ghost.

" Do you remember us," asked the third ghost.

They looked very familiar. They reminded me of my four giant friends. The only thing that was different was... these people were taller, they sounded older, and not to mention that they were ghosts.

" Please... you have to remember us... we helped you," reminded the fourth ghost.

These were my old friends. It wasn't a coincidence. They knew me!

" You remembered me," I ask.

They nod and smile.

I grin. These were my friends! I run out to hug them but I go right through them. I turn around.

" Oh right... you guys are," I stop right there. I hang my head down and cover my face with my hat. I didn't want them to see me cry.

" Don't be sad," the first one starts to say.

I lift my head.

" You're going to say something cheesy. We'll be with you in your heart. We'll live on in the memories we share. It will be something like that right? Well I don't want that! I've found you again. I don't want you guys to be taken away from me again," I whine. My eyes fill with tears. " I want my friends back!"

They looked to the ground.

" We don't know what to do. We've been waiting for centuries. We're tired. We miss our families. We miss all of our other friends as well but we waited for you. We've had to watch the fall of our once great village. We had to see several monster attacks as the years went on."

" Oh... uh... wow. I don't know what to say," I mutter. I didn't know that they would wait. I didn't consider myself the best friend in the world. Surely they could have found a new friend better than me.

" We wanted to see you again."

" I did too. Even though I hid from everyone... I just wanted to see my friends again. Although Saria and Link were good friends, they weren't you guys. I'm sorry... for hiding for so long. I am a coward. I was too ashamed and afraid to return again." I clench my fists. " I tried to forget you guys. That's how cowardly I was. I wanted ignorance. Ignorance is bliss but I guess bliss is boring. I never had as much fun without you guys. Every time I tried to forget, I never had as much fun. Sure I'd remember something bad but I remembered the fun times too. Sometimes that alone would get me through the day."

Their bodies shimmered as the sun started to set. Twilight was starting to fall over the land.

" I think it's time for us to go," said the third ghost.

My heart sunk to my feet. I just found them and they had to leave. I sighed. It was the curse of me I guess. I couldn't have permanent friends. They always had to leave. I waved goodbye to my ghostly friends and turned around. I didn't want to see them go. I could maybe deal with the fact that they left but I couldn't watch them leave. I waited a couple of minutes.

I turned back around to see if they were truly gone. They were no longer there. Part of me was sad but they explained it in a way that I knew they had to leave. I went back into the forest.

* * *

Yeah... you may be wondering what my four friends names are. The truth is, I don't really know. It's been a while since I've had to use them. I've always called them the giants. They all looked the same so I never knew which one was which sometimes. Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

I sat on my stump after getting some water at the stream. I looked at my map. I remembered when I made it. It was so long ago but it didn't feel like that. Maybe my sense of time was off due to living here for so long. Centuries felt like a couple of years here. It was truly magical. I filled in a couple of more paths for the woods. Some paths led to dead-ends. I filled that in. Others turned you back around. I also filled that in. After filling in what I could in the map, I found one path that I had not taken before. Once I got some sleep, I made it my mission to figure out what was there.

* * *

Done with this chapter. I thank you all for reading this! I love to see that I get reviews now!


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to see the pale and filtered sunlight coming from beyond the tree line. I yawned and got to my feet. Today was the day that I explored the rest of these woods. I just had to pack some supplies for the trip. I grabbed an extra pair of clothes that I made and wrapped it in a cloth from my old clothing. I figured that there would be some sort of water supply on the way there so I didn't go to the stream.

I was determined to explore where that path led. Perhaps it would lead me away from this tragic life of mine. Maybe I would find a forever friend who was like I. Sure there was Saria but...I don't even know if she wanted to be my friend. I sighed and grabbed the makeshift bag. I walked down to that path. Beyond was my new home. I was going to move wherever was beyond that door and I was going to live in peace and harmony for the rest of my life. That's my plan anyway. I walked through the doorway and came to a open forest setting.

" Cool," I say while studying the trees that seemed to stretch forever.

I walked through the mystifying forest until I came to a stream. I decided to camp here for the night. I drank a little water and tried to sleep but no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't tired. I got back up and decided to keep going. It was strange. My curiosity pushed me to explore an area that I'd be afraid of. It was dark. The only light was the light from my eyes. I eventually got to this giant tree! It had a door on the front. It was like something told me to go through that door. What was beyond it? Perhaps my destiny was there. I walked through the door and saw that the inside was even bigger than it seemed on the outside. Was this the Great Deku Tree? No... it didn't have a face.

There were three pillars made of tree stumps. I climbed them. At the top there was another door! I went through the door and found some sort of trap door! I fell down! Lots of strange images circled around me! Among the images were an ocarina, a heart-shaped mask, and several strange creatures.

" Wah," I yelled. The fall seemed to take forever! I fell onto a flower! Surprisingly, I wasn't hurt. I never knew that I didn't get hurt from falling. I looked at the strange flower under my feet. It was pink and had a yellow center. I had never seen such a large flower though. It was like a whole new world. What was this place? It seemed so surreal. I mean, I fell down a hole in a tree and landed on a flower that I had never seen before. Along the way, I saw lots of different shapes! What was this?

I glanced at my surroundings. There was a pond directly in front of me. I saw that some light was being filtered from the top of this place. Was I in the tree? Across from me, I saw some sort of strange door. I walked around the pond and to the door. I touched it and it opened automatically.

" Strange...," I muttered.

I walked into the next room. It was a giant wooden room with tree trunks for the floor. They were spaced out though so I had to be careful about the jumps I made unless I wanted to fall into the deep chasm that stretched before me.

I looked to the nearest trunk. I gulped. If I didn't do this right... then I would surely be gone. I took a couple steps back and took a deep breath. What would Link do? I ran full speed towards the platform. I knew I could jump pretty high but I didn't know my limit. I leaped over the abyss and to the wooden platform. I smiled. I would make it! I jumped from platform to platform. It was fun! I got to the end of my jumping.

I stepped through a door and entered this strange place. It was like I entered another dimension. It was all mechanical! I saw gears and waterwheels spinning. There was water flowing around me as well. I found some stairs to climb! I went to the top.

I saw a giant door. Where would this lead me, I wondered. I pushed the door. It was surprisingly easy to push despite its large size. I saw sunlight beam through the open door.

I smiled and ran out of the mechanical room! I found a small town! There were a couple of buildings but nothing too huge. The building I came from wasn't even as big as I thought it was. It was a tiny shack sort of thing. I can say one thing though, all the people seemed to not care about my appearance. They didn't even look up from their busy lives.

I decided to walk through the town. It was a lot like my old town. It was small with wooden buildings, yet lots of people passed by. I wondered if maybe there were other cities nearby that would cause this to happen. It was also colorful. I aw lots of shades of red, yellow, green, and blue! It was pretty! I felt like I was home! No more living in the forest! I would try to get a place here!

I walked to an inn at the east part of town. It was called the Stock Pot Inn. I walked to the door and grabbed the silver handle. I turned the doorknob and walked inside. There I saw a red-haired girl working at the counter. I walked up to the counter.

" Excuse me miss," I start. She was staring off into space. She must not get a lot of people here. She seemed very bored. She shook her head and turned to me.

" Oh hello! Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn," greeted the woman.

" Hello! Are there any rooms available," I ask.

She pondered for a moment and pulled out a book. She flipped through the pages.

" Aha! I, in fact do! You're in luck! Normally we don't have rooms ready for walk-ins. People typically have to reserve a room weeks in advanced! I mean, especially around this time of year," said the girl

" Huh? Is it a special festival or something," I ask. I was curious to know what they did.

" Yeah! You're a smart boy! Every time around this year, four giants come to this town to help us celebrate the Festival of Time! Around this time, we all make masks to honor the giants for saving this land centuries ago," explained the girl.

My eyes lit up! I do mean that they actually lit up. My eyes tend to do that when I'm excited.

" Cool! Real giants," I exclaim.

Although I had been around for centuries, I was still a kid.

" Yeah! The cool part is, all races are accepted! Gorons, hylians, dekus, zoras, and all sorts of other magic creatures," she said.

" Yay! I'm going to that thing! So we need to make a mask to go," I ask.

" No. You can normally find some mask sellers around this time. Its just tradition to wear a mask," explained the girl.

" Can I ask one more question," I ask.

" Yeah. What is it," she asked.

" How much is the room?"

" Oh. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Besides, it doesn't look like you have any ruppees," she noted.

I smile sheepishly. She was right. I used all my money to get that skull mask from Link. I wish I brought it.

She handed me a room key.

" It's the second door upstairs. Enjoy your stay," she said. I waved goodbye and raced towards my room. I was ready to sleep in an actual bed.

* * *

And done! I really am glad that you guys like it! Termina is a little small right now. It will grow later though. Right now it's like a small Kakoriko village. Anyway, I hope ya liked it and I'll see you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

I could hardly sleep. My imagination was filled with what I thought the giants would look like. Were they really tall? Of course they were! They were giants of course. How did they look? Did they look normal? Were they strange looking? I had to know! I eventually did fall asleep. It was strange. For a while, my bed was the cold forest floor. Now I was in a soft, warm, and clean bed! The pillow felt as soft as a cloud but it didn't lose it's shape or vanish! I slowly opened my eyes. Once I did, I found that I was holding part of the blanket tightly. It looked like I was hugging it. I let go of the blanket and crawled out of bed. My feet hit the cold wooden floors.

It kind of shocked me. I was used to the ground being cold but I never took my shoes off. I quickly put on my shoes. I then put on my hat. I thought that I might as well considering that I was going to leave.

" Goodbye bed," I quietly whispered. The bed tried to call out to me. It wanted me to sleep more. It's sweet siren didn't work, however. I walked out of the room and walked downstairs. I waved goodbye to the girl who let me stay there and left.

The sun was shining brightly overhead. It was about noon from my approximation of the sun's location. That meant that I was asleep for a while! I had to remember to get a sleeping schedule if I was to live here. I decided to walk around to see the townspeople.

Everywhere I went, people were making masks for the festival. They were all so cool and colorful! I wanted to make a mask but I wasn't sure how. I didn't even have the materials for one. I sighed and kept going on my walk. I tried introducing myself to lots of people while walking but they didn't seem to notice me. That was reasonable I suppose. They were adults.

I walked back to the inn. I waved at the lady again.

" Uh, excuse me sir," she said. I walked to the counter.

" Yes," I ask.. I was confused. Why did she need me?

" Someone left something on your bed. He requested that you use it in the festival tomorrow," explained the woman.

" Okay. Thank you."

I walk upstairs. I wasn't sure what was waiting for me. I open the door. I see that the bed was as neat as it was before I went to bed. It was neatly made. On the bed I saw this familiar was a skull mask. It was the same one that I got from Link a while ago! I ran to the bed and grabbed the mask. I put it on. This covered my face! I wouldn't have to worry about people yelling at me at the festival. I looked back at the bed. I saw a note lying there.

_" Dear Skull Kid( Yeah I know who you are), _

_ I know you might be wondering who would give you this mask from your past. You don't have to wonder for long. Meet me at the top of the largest building in town. We'll explain more then._

_ -From your friend"_

It was very vague. I wanted to know who this was though. Was it Link? Did he find me? Why would we meet on the tallest buildings though? Well, whoever it was, they were my friend. I couldn't just not show up. Even if I didn't want to see the giants, not showing up would be rude. I took off the mask and placed it on a table next to the bed. I smiled a the mask and the letter. Things were looking up. I had a mask for the festival and I had a friend to meet! Now I just couldn't wait till tomorrow!

* * *

Yeah. I haven't taken a break for a while. Anyway, you know how you get super excited for something and it's the very next day? You can't sleep right? You just keep thinking about what's going on. That was me. Anyway, here's the next day. I didn't do anything too exciting for the rest of that day.

* * *

I ran out of the door from the Stock Pot Inn wearing my mask. The note was in my pocket. I ran through all the streets. It was harder than I expected it to be. People were lined up everywhere in the middle of town. They wanted to see the giants after all. I was scouting for the tallest building. It just so happened to be the building I came in through. While it may not have looked tall, it was in the one that sank deep into the ground. It was was also the most central location in town.

I grinned. I could easily get to the top of the building. I took a deep breath in. I let it out and jumped. I was like a human spring! I take that back. I wasn't a human spring. I was a monster technically. A monster spring is a more appropriate term.

I flew over the building by a couple of feet. I guess I need to learn how to control my jumping ability. I landed right in the middle of the building. I smirked. Maybe I was letting that small victory get to my head a bit but... I take what I can get. Now it was time to wait for my friend. I wonder. Who were these friends?

* * *

And done! Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it!


	10. Chapter 10

I remember that time passed slowly that day. It was like the day before my birthday when I was human. That day would be so slow that if felt like months rather than hours. Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the festival finally started. It began with people starting to dance. People were offering others masks and hugging as well. Just what was this festival. It was strange... yet... it was also awesome!

" This is great," I muttered.

I heard a thud sound. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the south. Another thud shook the ground. It came from the North. I could see people's faces fill with wonder and amazement. These giants must be really big! Soon, I could see silhouettes of large figures on each cardinal direction. They were large and strange looking. They stepped closer. I saw that they had giant noses and they were red! They stepped inside the town.

" They're here," shouted a woman from the crowd.

Everyone started cheering.

It might of been my imagination, but I think I saw them blush.

" People of Termina, thank you once again for waiting for our return. You never asked where we go. Know this, we will always watch over this town. It's very special to us. Every person here is near and dear to us," announced the south giant.

" One person is the nearest though," said the east giant.

Everyone started whispering to themselves. They wondered who among them had the giant's favor. I didn't think that. I just came here. Why would I be the one they were talking about?

Immediately, a man with a red pompadour and a purple moon mask stepped out of the crowd and onto a new house foundation.

" It's obviously me, town mayor, Groosley Greyfield," he announced for all to hear. " Why wouldn't it be me? This is my town!"

The giants shook their heads.

" No. It's not you. It's," started the north giant.

Groosley looked stunned. He quickly regained his composure for the sake of his pride. " Then who? Who is worthy of being the friend of the giants who saved our town," asked Groosley. While he was smiling on the outside, his eyes said otherwise. He was scoping the town. He was looking for the 'lucky' person who won the giants' favor.

The giants pointed to the building I was on.

" Skull Kid," they all said.

I was shocked. Me? Why me? Everyone was staring at me. They saw me arrive in town not to long ago.

" But... I-I," I start.

" That **_imp_**," asked Groosley. He snarled the word imp. " Why him? He hasn't even been here for more than a day!"

Everyone in town started whispering. Why that imp? Groosley's right! Who is that guy to have that honor?

" He's our friend from another place," started the north giant.

" But one day... he left... without saying goodbye," muttered the east giant.

" We saw him again but he looked strange," continued the west giant.

" He was scared and alone," explained the south giant.

" We vowed to protect him," said the east giant.

" But we couldn't," muttered the west giant.

" Yeah yeah yeah, I don't care about this sob story! That... that _**thing **_has no right to be your friend! He's not rich! He's a **_nobody_**," exclaimed Groosley. He smirked. He thought his argument won.

Those words cut into me like daggers. They were all things I remembered calling myself. I was felt like a nobody. I wasn't human. I was a thing! Tears formed in my eyes. I tried to fight them back but I kept thinking of the words that hurt me so. I started crying. I sniffled.

The giants glared at the man.

" Well, this is our friend that you are insulting. He's not a nobody. You respect us, so respect him too," exclaimed the north giant.

I looked up at the giant. He offered his hand.

" Come on Skull Kid, lets go play somewhere," said the north giant.

I looked at him and smiled. I had a friend who stuck up for me. Groosely interrupted this happy moment for me.

" What about the festival," asked Groosley angrily.

" He's right... we can't leave yet," muttered the south giant.

Groosley smirked. He got his way. He got the giants to stay. He pointed out the outsider and made him feel isolated.

" Groosley, you're so smart," chimed a girl in the crowd.

" Only our mayor could be this smart," chimed another.

He turned to the crowd. " Indeed! I'm glad that you all know this about me," he shouted. He turned to me and frowned. " Now there's the issue of the **_monster_** in our peaceful town. Because I'm feeling generous, you can stay till the end of the festival. You have today, tomorrow, then the next day. When the clock strikes midnight on the fourth day, I expect you to pack your stuff and go! If you don't, we will hunt you down and kill the beast that's been brought here," threatened Groosley.

I shook with fear. I saw anger in those eyes. They stared at me. Even if I hadn't heard what he said, I knew I wasn't welcome.

" As your guardians, we say that he's harmless! Don't just chase him away," yelled the west giant. His voice boomed. He covered his mouth. He didn't mean to yell.

" But I'm the glorious leader of this town," he bragged. " That outranks you," he sang. He had an emphasis on the 'you' part.

The giants glared at the leader.

" That's right! Enjoy the festivities! Especially you Skull Kid. After three days, you will not be allowed back into town," said Groosley.

* * *

And done with this chapter! I'm making chapters when I have one as a buffer in case I am gone for a while or can't update. Anyway, thank you for reading! Bye guys!


	11. Chapter 11

My friends were there for me... yet they couldn't do a thing about that bully. I made sure that the crowd walked away before hopping down from the house.

" Skull Kid... we're sorry we couldn't do anything," muttered the south giant.

" It's okay... its not your fault," I insist.

" Still, I wish we could have done something but we can't we have to keep up our roles," said the north giant.

" So this is why you had to leave before," I say.

" Yeah. We're sorry for all the secrecy," muttered the north giant.

" So, now that you guys look different, do I call you by anything different," I ask. I was confused which of my friends where which.

" Right. We've taken the names from the places we visit most often. I'm Snowhead," he said.

" I'm Ikana."

" My name's Great Bay."

" And I'm Southern Swamp!"

I kind of chuckled. These were some strange nicknames.

" So what do you do during the festival," I ask.

" These people normally fawn over Groosley and dance. That's it. These people need something better to do. This thing lasts three days," exclaimed Southern Swamp.

" Why is that guys so liked? It seems like he just insults the people in his town and brags on himself," I note. I think they feel the same way.

" He has all the money in the town. He's not afraid to show it off. He does go to charities and such which boosts his image. They don't see the real him," Ikana muttered.

" I guess I'll just talk for three days then. So... what do people who visit the town think of him," I ask. I saw the way he walked. He walked like he owned the place and that it was his way or no way.

" Well, they see him. I always noticed confused looks on their faces once they come. The proud gorons wouldn't stand that behavior in their village. They look at him and scoff. The zoras are less caring though. They are there to perform. Although, sometimes Groosley thinks it's his time to shine. He loves to get on the stage and sing," Snowhead remembers. He then shudders. " He's a horrible singer," he muttered.

" The zoras hate it when he does that. They came to perform and have fun but he ruined the instruments by kicking them off the stage, and they have their eardrums ruined from his loud and obnoxious singing," explained Great Bay.

I scan the crowd for any foreign people. I had no clue what a goron or a zora was. All I saw in the crowd were normal looking people.

" Yeah. This year, none of the gorons, zoras, or deku people came. They didn't want to see the mayor," explained Ikana. He probably noticed me trying to look for these new people.

" But I thought I saw strange looking people when I entered," I say. I recalled seeing a giant man made of rocks.

" They came to do some trading," explained Snowhead.

I looked back at the crowd. I saw the familiar red pompadour. He was in the middle of town. Everyone was crowding him. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying but I somehow knew that they were praising him. I saw Groosley look up at me and the Giants. He scowled.

" Look at him! He's lurking up there! He's just waiting for us to sleep. Next thing you know, he'll kill us! Yet Groosley didn't send him out! Send him away Groosley," called a man from the crowd.

Groosley smirked.

" Yeah! No imps allowed," yelled a woman.

The crowd started chanting, " No imps!"

Me and my friends looked nervous.

" Come on, you gave him three days," said Southern Swamp.

Groosley frowned. The crowd chanted that I left, but he would be breaking an oath. What would the town think of him.

" Forget about the promise! Send him away," called a woman.

" Yeah," yelled the crowd.

Groosley smiled at the crowd. They gave him all he wanted to hear. " You guys don't like him. I know that. While the Giants are right in the fact that I gave him three days, I'm going to chase him out now. The Giants can't even follow him either. They have to stay in the town until the end of the festival like always! So Skull Kid, I'd start running if I were you," warned Groosely. His voice was threatening.

" Do you hate him that much," asked Ikana.

" Yes," called everyone from the crowd.

" He made our leader look like a fool," yelled a man.

" He's taken you guys away from him," yelled a little boy.

" He's costing me money," yelled a large woman. The girl beside her took me in. She looked to the ground. She didn't say anything.

" You have it. Now there are two options. The first one is that you leave and never come back! The last option is the one where we destroy the monster. Pick one." Groosley's voice was filled with venom.

" I-I I'll leave," I mutter.

I jump down. People glare at me as I walk past. The three days I thought I had, became even less of one. As I walked past a group of people, a little boy with black hair and a keaton mask ran over and kicked me in the shin. I grabbed my leg and groaned in pain. I fell to the ground.

" Ow!"

He removed the mask from his face and taunted me.

I rose back to my feet shakily. I was terrified. I shambled out out of town with both the skull mask, and a new grudge.

* * *

Thank you for all the support that you guys are giving! Even if it's just reading it, I love that! I thought before that this wasn't a very good story. I thought that since nobody used to review that I wasn't doing so well. Thank you guys so much! By the way, time does flow differently. This takes place a couple of decades before he gets the mask.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat on a stump in the forest area outside of the town.

I couldn't believe it! They gave me three days and then took it away! I was beyond angry. I was furious! I'm sure my friends were too. I just hoped that they were letting them have it. I hoped that they were yelling at the bullies! I wanted to be with my friends again! I was alone though. They couldn't come over. They did have to stay around for the festival. I understood it. I didn't like it... but I understood what they had to do.

I saw a guard come out of the town. He was holding something. It was something that I remembered well. He had my flute.

I checked my pockets. I thought I picked it up before the festival. My flute was not there. I hopped off my stump and ran to the guard. The guard knew I was there. He smirked. He grasped the flute with both hands and hit his knee with the flute. It snapped into two. He threw it to the ground.

" Mayor Groosley doesn't like it when people litter," he said. He walked back into the town, proud with what he had done.

I couldn't walk. The last century of my life... gone. That flute was a part of me. It wasn't the same now. I had nothing from the forest life left. Saria wouldn't talk. Link disappeared with Navi. Now my flute was broken. My life... was broken.

The same guard walked out with that book I took from the bridge. He had a match as well. I looked up at the man with tears in my eyes.

" Hope you don't like this book. The mayor told me to eliminate any traces of you," he said.

I couldn't speak. I tried to reach for my book. It was the only thing that attached me to my village days. It had my drawings, my photos, and writing from one of my friends! He noticed that I was reaching for the book.

" Is this thing that important to you? What's even in here," he asked.

I was in no shape to answer any questions. I motioned for him to read it. He sat down on the step and began reading the book. At first he was confused.

" Why is this so important? It's just a bunch of monster facts. We already know all of this," he said. He flipped through more pages. He found the page that held the pictures and drawings. " These are pictures! Is this what was important," he asked.

I nodded. They were the final thing that I had from my old life.

" But you're not even in these pictures," he noted.

" I-I am too! I'm i-in the m-middle," I stutter.

" But that doesn't look like you! That kid's normal! Wait... were you cursed," he asked.

I nodded. I tried to calm myself. It was clear that he wasn't going to destroy it.

" How old are you," he asked me.

" A couple centuries but when I became this way I was ten," I explained.

" That means... that I did all this... to a ten year old," he asked. He stared at me. " You even kind of look like a little kid," he added. He glanced at the book and the match. " I was going to burn the keepsake of a little kid," he realized. He looked back at the flute that he snapped in half. " I'm a monster! I destroyed a kid's toy," he muttered. He dropped the match and the book. " I have to go report this to Groosley," muttered the guard. He got up and dusted himself off. He wandered back into town, ashamed of what he had done.

I grabbed my book and looked up at the giant gates of town. They told me not to go in. They never said I couldn't go on the gates itself! I jumped to the top. I sat on the ledge and watched the guard shamble the mayor.

The mayor looked annoyed. He was annoyed at the guard. I wondered why. He pointed back at the gate and yelled. His face was getting as red as his hair. People started to crowd around the man. He pointed and scowled at the poor guard who was in charge of destroying my stuff. The people started to boo at the man. Even though I was far enough away to not hear individuals, I could hear the crowd of people mocking and scorning the poor man. When he tried to say anything, the mayor shouted at him! I looked to my friends. They looked at me with a sad expression in their eyes. I had unknowingly given my location away. Groosley followed the giant's gazes to me.

He grabbed a megaphone and began yelling at me. It was garbled. I couldn't make it out but I figured that it must have been something like," The imp is back," or," Get off the gate!"

I was a little startled but I stayed there. They couldn't get up here.

The guard began to talk again. The crowd looked at each other and started talking. He pulled out little slips of paper out of his pockets and showed them off. the crowd gasped and looked around at each other again. They stared at Groosley in horror. I was curious. What were they talking about. It was clear that the attention was off of me and on Groosley. I jumped down and walked to the crowd.

" He's a kid Groosley! You had us shun a little kid," yelled a woman.

" Look at the pictures! It makes sense! This was his stuff," said the guard.

I couldn't see anything! I had to move through the crowd.

" Excuse me," I say while trying to move through the crowd of people. There were another layer of people in front of me but I could still see. Groosley looked nervous. The guard looked angry.

" You had me go destroy the keepsakes of a child! What kind of a person are you," asked the guard angrily.

Groosley couldn't just go out like this. His pride wouldn't let him.

" How do we know that he's a child and not just a monster? Those pictures don't prove anything! What if he stole them from somewhere," asked Groosley. Groosley snatched the pieces of paper out of the guard's hand. I realized that he had my pictures. I tried to get closer to the front, but they didn't seem to notice me. Groosley stared at the pictures and then at the guard. He moved both of his hands near the top. I was able to push my way to the front. He looked directly at me and smirked. " So is there a reason that you're in my town," asked Groosley. He held up the pictures. " Perhaps for these," he asked.

" Yeah. Those are mine. Give them back," I demand.

" Ooh! You've got an attitude! How do I even know that you're the one in the picture," he asks.

I couldn't prove it. He would twist whatever I said. I looked up to my giant friends. Wait! They used to be the ones in the pictures. " Fine. But if you destroy them, you'll also destroy the last pictures of the giants before they became like that," I said. I smirked at the man.

" Yeah right. Like I'm supposed to believe that nonsense," he exclaimed.

" It's true," insisted Ikana.

" Again, this is nonsense! I can't go off of hearsay," he explained.

There was one last piece of evidence. I wasn't sure it it would make a difference though. I had to try though. I pulled out my book and flipped to the very last page. It was the page about me. I walked up to Groosley and showed him the book. He yanked it from me and stared at the writing.

" This is my evidence! My other friend made this book. This page is my entry!"

He scoffed at it. " You could have made it. Besides, it even says that you're a monster. Monsters aren't allowed here," said Groosley. He gripped the pictures and started to tear them. You could hear gasps in the crowd that was silent up to this point. Me and my friends just stared at the man. We were shocked. He ripped the pictures as slowly as he possibly could. He had a huge grin on his face. He then ripped them up. He ripped them in half again.

* * *

And done with this chapter. It got... kind of long. Oh well. I needed to get rid of the things that tied him to his past lives somehow. Unfortunately, it couldn't just be that he lost it somewhere. Luckily, Groosley will not be around for much longer. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Bye guys!


	13. Chapter 13

" No," I screamed. I yelled to the top of my lungs! He threw the scraps on the ground as well as the book. " Please stop," I pleaded. He then grabbed my mask and threw it to the ground. He stomped on the book, picture scraps, and my mask. The binding of the book tore and the pages scattered everywhere. The mask shattered into small pieces. The wind blew the scraps of paper and mask shards away. " I stared sobbing.

" Now it's time for you to leave," said Groosley smugly.

I hiccuped and looked up at the man who destroyed what I loved.

" What are you going to do now, monster," he asked.

I glared at him and hiccuped.

" Can't say anything? Cat got your tongue," he asked.

" You're the monster here," I mutter. I look back at the ground where the binding of the book was.

" No. I'm a man. You are a monster. You don't have any right to call me out in my own town! Now, get out! Let this be a lesson that nobody messes with Groosley," exclaims Groosley.

" Enough! Stop with the names! Stop with the bullying," exclaimed Southern Swamp.

" He's had enough heartbreak and sorrow in his life so far! He didn't need you to make it worse," yelled Great Bay.

" I wouldn't care if a wild pack of wolfos attacked and killed his family! He's a nothing! He doesn't belong here," Groosley snarled.

" That's exactly what happened. While he was in a cursed woods, his village was attacked and his mother was killed," Snowhead grpwled.

The town looked at their leader in anger.

" Grr! All because he came, this town was being turned against me," he screamed.

" Maybe, but we invited him," said Ikana.

" That is it! From now on, the Giants and Skull Kid will be forever banned," declared Groosley.

The townspeople shook their heads.

" We veto," said the guard.

" You can't do that," Groosley snarled.

" Yes we can. If the whole town besides you disagrees what you are doing, we are allowed to veto," explained the guard.

He looked shocked. Nobody before this ever tried to veto something.

" We also remove you from the mayor's chair," the guard told Groosley.

Groosley looked like he wanted to punch someone.

" You destroyed a child's spirit. Didn't you think there would be consequences," asked the guard.

" He isn't a child," he screamed. He looked around with a crazed look in his eyes. He stopped at me and pointed. " He's a monster! Are you going to take his side or are you going to take the side of your lovable mayor," he asked. He looked at the giants. " And about the Giants, they have forsaken us! They led this monstrosity into this town! Do they really expect us to not do anything? Did they just expect me to sit and watch while they played favorites? I am the mayor! I should be the Giant's favorite person! Why that imp? Why," he asked.

" He's our childhood friend. What? Did you really think that we were always giants," asked Great Bay.

" Well... even as children, we were as tall as the adults," muttered Snowhead.

" No no no! I don't care about this! You will do as I say," shouted Groosley.

" You don't control the town anymore. Pack up your things and leave," requested the guard.

He turned to face the guard. He snarled at the man and pointed at him. He looked crazy." How dare you speak to me like that! Who would you have to replace me," he asked.

" We'll hold an election," said the guard.

Groosley charged at the guard and tackled him to the ground. He started punching the guard's face. The helmet the guard was wearing didn't work well. Several other guards rushed to their comrade and lifted Groosley off of their friend. They held Groosley up and led him out of town.

" You won't get away with this! You need me! It won't be the same without me! Are you even listening," he shouted. He was silenced when he was threatened with one of the guard's spear. The town started to come closer to me. Even if they did chase me out, it wouldn't matter. I had nothing from that past life. My flute, my book, my drawings, my deed, my mask, and my photos were all gone. I had an empty feeling inside me. I felt broken up. I decided that before they chased me out again, I would just leave. I jumped from the center of the crowd of people and landed away from them. I ran out of the nearest town gate.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! The last one was kind of long though. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

My giant friends came to me. After that whole ordeal in town, they wanted to be with me and be my friends again. I was super happy! We played every day! That is... until this one day. They just decided to leave.

* * *

I was asleep on a stump. It felt more comfortable than a bed now. The sun woke me up. I stretched and yawned. I got up and left the stump. Today was the day of the carnival! Although technically, I wasn't allowed in( Groosely's rule couldn't be overturned unfortunately.), I could still watch from the town gates. I jumped onto the stone gates. They had built the town quite a bit after Groosley left. There was now a giant tower in the center of town. It was where I came in too! I thought that was a neat touch.

A bell rang. It symbolized when my friends were coming. I mean, I saw them everyday for the past several years but... it was a special time!

I looked around at the four cardinal directions. I saw red giants coming from those areas. They seemed... different somehow though. They looked sad or worried. None of the other people seemed to pick that up though. They stepped into the town. Everyone cheered for them like they always did.

" People of Termina, while it has been nice to see you here each and every year," started Southern Swamp.

" We've grown very tired," said Snowhead.

" But just know that if you need us," continued Great Bay.

" Just call us," said Ikana.

" If ever the swamps are tainted," said Southern Swamp.

" Or the blizzards long and cold," continued Snowhead.

" We'll be there to help," promised Great Bay.

My friends... this had to be a joke!

They all turned around.

Oh please! Don't leave!

They started walking back in the cardinal directions. I jumped off the wall and chased after Southern Swamp.

" Please! Please don't leave me," I yelled. They seemed to ignore me. " Stop! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

They kept going. I looked at them all. They couldn't just leave me!

" Stop! Please!"

After 100 steps, they disappeared. I couldn't see them anymore. I looked to the ground. I was feeling mixed emotions. I was angry, sad, and lonely. The one that stood out the most was anger. I cried a little bit though nobody saw or cared.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since they left. I turned back to my stump. I sat on the stump and pouted. I glared at the town. That town was the source of some of my problems. I figured it was time to pay them back.

I ran to the gate and jumped into town. Everyone there saw the look of pure anger on my face. They were scared of me.

Good. This will make it a whole lot easier!

I yelled at the crowd and ran towards them. I took a slingshot that I had crafted out of my pocket. I aimed it at windows and other glass objects. People started yelling at me. I simply just laughed. Some guards came and held me down. I kicked the guard in the stomach and bolted towards the inn. I grabbed some bugs and placed them in every bed in the inn. I giggled when I heard the screams of those where about to nap or sleep. Again, the guards came after me. I hit them with the slingshot and stunned them. I pushed people over in my attempt to take revenge. I was only stopped when I heard the voice of a friend who left me.

" Skull Kid! Because of your actions, we have no choice but to banish you. If you come back here at all, you'll be killed," yelled Ikana.

He sounded serious. Tears formed in my eyes. They didn't like me anymore. I ran back to the building where I had come in from. Maybe I could go back! Maybe time was so different here that no time passed there! I walked back through that door from before. I just hoped that at least Saria would talk to me.

* * *

And done for now! He's about to meet the creepy seller of masks. I really hope that you guys do like this. The last two chapters were reviewless. I hope this chapter isn't the case. Well, bye guys!


	15. Chapter 15

I know that at some point, I left that building. I wasn't able to go back home. I didn't want to go back home. I didn't know what waited for me there. Here I at least knew people. Something was drawing me to that field outside town. I jumped over the wall. It began to rain.

" Why didn't I stay inside," I whine.

I look for something to take shelter in. I see a giant log that seems to be mooing. Strange but I'll take what I can get. I dash to the log and sit down. By the looks of the storm, it'll last all day.

I sigh. I see my breath in the air.

" K-kind of chilly." I shiver. It wasn't chilly. It was freezing! The rain soaked through my clothes and while the log helped with the wind a little, I still felt a breeze. The log was leaking as well. I had the option of getting rained on more, or take my chances with the wind.

_" Look! In here! There's a spot!"_ I heard a soft and sweet-sounding voice. It seemed to be from a little girl.

_" It looks leaky." _This voice sounded like a little boy.

_" You'll be fine Tael! Honestly! Anymore rain and we wont be able to fly straight for a week!"_

_" Fine. My wings do feel a bit heavy."_

Two lights flew into the log. One was a light yellow color, the other was a dark purple. They seemed to be shivering too.

A blast of wind flew towards me. I started making a noise I didn't know I could make. " Hwaah! Hwaaah! Hwaah!"

" Hey Tatl, looks like he's cold too," noted the purple fairy.

" Well duh!" The yellow one seemed to have a temper.

I still sat there shivering and making that strange noise.

" Come on Tael! We have to help him warm up!" The yellow fairy flew to me. The purple followed behind. We all sat there huddled up until after the storm had passed.

* * *

Me and my new friends, Tatl and Tael, liked to pull pranks. We became great friends after the storm. Tael was scared easily, but Tatl made him brave. In a way, it reminded me of myself and my green-clothed companion from when I was little. One day I decided to show Tatl and Tael my old place. It didn't turn out like I thought it would though. We met this strange mask seller in the woods.

* * *

We had been walking for what seemed like days. Talt and Tael were both asleep on my shoulder. I could feel the slow and steady breaths of the fairies. It was kind of cute. They depended on me to get them through this place but I was lost too.

" Oh ho ho ho ho! Are you lost little one?" A voice came from the trees. It made Skull Kid turn around. He saw a man with a huge grin and a large bag with various masks. " I am the Happy Mask Salesman. My masks bring happiness. Do you want to look at them," he asked.

I nodded. I always liked masks.

He pulled his bag to the front of him. I saw a extensive amount of masks. One caught my eye though. It was a purple mask shaped like a heart. It had spikes on the edges and it had lines that went from the bottom of the mask all the way to around the eyes. The eyes were yellow, red, and orange. It seemed to stare into my very soul. I pointed to said mask. I wanted to know more about it. " What's that," I asked.

" Oh! That mask is not for sale. Its far too dangerous!" He grabbed the mask and tucked it inside his bag. " It was sealed away in fear that it would destroy the world!"

" Urgh," groaned Tatl. Her wings fluttered a bit. " Keep it down. Me and Tael are trying to sleep," muttered Tatl.

_" That man is obviously lying._" A voice echoed through my mind. As it spoke, I felt myself start to hate the mask seller. How dare he lie to me!

" Skull Kid," said Tatl. She flew in front of my face and broke me out of my trance. " I was talking to you! Me and my brother were sleeping!" She yelled but whispered at the same time.

" Oh right. Sorry Tatl," I said.

" Perhaps I'll come back later." The Happy Mask Salesman put the bag on his back and started to leave.

" _Do something! Throw that rock at his head!"_

I felt myself picking up a rock. It was rough and had small grooves in them. I hurled the rock at his head. He fell over. " _Grab the mask! Do it," _ the voice commanded.

I picked up the mask. It made me tense up. It didn't feel right.

" Skull Kid! Why'd you do that!" Tatl got in my face. Tael fluttered in front of me.

" Huh? What's going on," he asked. He looked at the man laying on the ground. He became more alert. " Skull Kid! What did you do?" He flew to the man. " Oh my gosh!"

"_ He's fine. Now, put it on. Put on the mask," _said the voice.

" Skull Kid! Are you listening?! We have to leave," exclaimed Tatl. She flew towards where we came from. " I'm not getting arrested!" Tael followed behind her. His light seemed to be dimmer.

I put the mask on and ran after them. While it felt unnatural at first, it began to feel natural. It was almost like it belonged on my face.

* * *

-_-_-_-_ Happy Mask Salesman POV _-_-_-_-_-

" Oh my head!" I slowly rose to my feet and rubbed the back of my head. There was a bump there from where I was struck with something. Once I got up, I noticed that something was wrong. My bag felt lighter than normal. I pulled my bag to the front of me and searched for the special mask I worked so hard to get.

" It's gone!"

That thief! He stole my mask! My hands moved to the top of my head and grabbed my hair.

" If my mask is left out there, something terrible will happen!"

_" Just keep going Epona. We'll find her." _A little kid's voice echoed through the trees. I knew him though. It was that little boy, Link I believe, who helped me start my business. I knew that if I followed him, I could get my mask back.

* * *

And done for now! The next chapter, Skull Kid and his new mask are going to be seen in town. What will happen? I'm sure you know. I'm going to love writing Anju and Kafei! Anyway, please review! It helps to motivate me with this!


	16. Chapter 16

I exited that door and went back into town. Everyone was busy as always. They said that there was a carnival coming to town.

Oh. The Carnival of Time. That was the event where I lost my friends. That was the event where the town shunned me and called me an imp and a nobody! It made me furious to even think about this. I clenched my fists in anger.

" Hey Skull Kid, you okay," asked Tatl.

I nodded. " Yeah. It's just this place. I lost my friends at one of these carnivals. I hate the Carnival of Time!"

_" So what are you going to do about it?"_

" Who's that voice that keeps echoing through my head," I muttered.

" _I am the mask. My name is Majora."_

Majora's Mask? It was speaking? How can it talk?

" _I can talk because of the power I wield. This same power is offered to you. I asked what you were going to do. Use my power."_

I think I might take it up on that deal.

" Skull Kid... I'm sorry that happened. I know! We'll introduce you to the Bombers." Tatl flew to the north of the tower. I followed behind her, listening to the voice inside my head. It told of good fortune, power, and most importantly, a friend. It told me it would never betray me or let me down in any way! It whispered to me that nobody could be as kind as Majora.

* * *

" So you're saying that this kid has a problem?"

Five kids stood in front of me with their arms crossed. Everyone looked the same except one. He was wearing red.

" Yeah. All his friends leave him from what we've learned," explained Tatl.

" Oh. How sad. Don't worry! If you're a Bomber, you'll always have friends! We'll show you our hideout," the red- garbed kid said cheerfully. Everyone turned around. I saw that every Bomber had a number to tell them apart. That was good to know.

We walked to a small alleyway where a kid in yellow was standing guard. He moved out of the way as soon as he saw the kid in red. We walked into the sewers. A strong stench filled my nose.

" _Great. I can smell it. I have no nose," _muttered the mask.

" How far is it," I ask.

" Not too far."

I groan with the mask.

I saw the children get into the murky water. I'm not doing that. I walked to the edge and watched where the kids were going. I jumped to each of the platforms. Unfortunately, I fell in at the last jump. The gross water found it's way into my mouth. I gagged and crawled onto the platform.

Tatl and Tael flew over to me. Tatl was giggling.

" Are you okay," asked Tael.

" Watch where you land next time!" Tatl laughed while saying this.

I walked to an opening. There I saw a ladder leading up. I looked behind me to see the children. I decided to show off for them. I ran towards the opening and jumped. I landed right where the ladder would have led me. They clapped at my jump. Under the mask I was blushing... I think. I waited for them to get up and went inside.

The room was very colorful. The amount of colors present in the room could only be described as someone taking a rainbow and filling the room with the colors. There was a scarecrow and a chicken as well. The chicken was cooped up in a cage. We all walked up the colorful stairs and saw a man with a blue robe. He was looking through a telescope. Beside him, there was a shiny blue, tear- shaped stone.

" Hello! I see you've brought a new person. Would you like to look through my telescope," he asked. I nodded and looked through it.

I could see the town from here! I also saw three of the points where my friends vanished from sight. I clenched my fists. They left me alone. They told me to leave. They told me that they would protect me from the evils of the world! They didn't! Instead they left like a bunch of jerks! They left me!

" Kid... are you okay?" The man seemed to notice my fury.

" You stay out of this!" I look to the kindly old man. " This isn't your business!"

" But I just wanted to kno-," he started.

" No! Nobody will ever know! I was hurt! Badly! These stupid instruments of yours reminded me of it!" I yell at the top of my voice.

The kids were beginning to flee the scene. The man had a look of fear on his face. It also had pity. Pity for me? I don't need it! " Don't take pity on me! I'll break these things that cause me pain and steal the thing precious to you!" I look to the stone and put my hands on the glass display. " Like this for example!" He frantically tried to shoo my hands away. " Now, leave me alone!"

I went through the door and slammed it. I jumped out of the fenced area and ran back to town. Tatl and Tael followed behind me.

* * *

The fairies were quietly following me through town. They decided to head back to the forest for the night at one point. In the corner of my eye, I saw a purple- haired man fawning over a mask in his hand.

Great. He followed me here as well.

" I love you Anju," he quietly whispered to the mask.

Love. I scoffed at the man and walked up to him. Revenge was going to be mine.

_" Very good Skull Kid," _the mask cooed. " _Now curse him! I'll help!"_

" Hey mister," I said in my most innocent voice.

The man looked up from his mask.

" Hey kid, shouldn't you be in bed," he asked.

" No. I'm allowed to stay out this late."

" Fine kid. Do what you want. I just want to see my beloved," he said. He got up with his mask. " Anju! I love you," he yelled.

" You shrug me off? Fine. Be that way. I just wanted a conversation," I said. I started floating in the air. I started shaking my head. I was terrified, angry, and delighted.

He began to glow a violet color. His body changed. He yelled out in pain as he began to shrink.

" Who's the kid now huh," I asked smugly. I landed on the ground softly and went on my way.

* * *

And done with this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I have to say, I kind of liked writing this.


	17. Chapter 17

_" Wasn't that fun Skull Kid," _asked the mask.

" I have to say, it was pretty fun. Did you see his face when I shrunk him?! I flew! I just now remembered! I can fly now!" I was excited. This new-found power was great! Nobody could hurt me ever again!

" _Yup. Now, since the man is a kid, his first stop would be the Great Fairy Fountain. We need to get rid of them," _said the mask.

" I guess you're right. I mean... I don't want that purple- haired brat changing back. He hated children. It's time for him to see how it feels!" My voice changed surprisingly. It became deeper. It sort of sounded... evil.

I walked through town. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bald man run through town with a smile on his face.

Strange. He was prancing.

Oh well.

I walked to the North Clock town. I saw the kid in red on my way there. He looked at me and glared. Whatever. I walked to the cave of the Great Fairy.

* * *

" Oh my! What a charming young boy," the fairy squealed.

" It's really nothing," I say.

The orange fairy in front of me smiled. She was wearing plants( mostly vines) as clothes. It looked odd to say the least.

" It is something! Most of the people who visit me always have some sort of trouble or worry. It's hard being one of the Great Fairies." She pouted.

" I'm sorry to hear that."

_" Hurry this along! I'm getting bored," _the mask hissed.

" Oh my... that mask. I just noticed it. It spoke. Child, I'm afraid that mask will bring you much trouble," said the Great Fairy.

_" She's lying. Duh! I helped you get revenge on that man from your past."_

" No. She's lying. That mask is evil! It will corrupt you dear child!"

" I believe my friend."

The Great Fairy smiled at me.

" I knew you would listen my dear boy!" She sang the sentence.

I held out my hand to her.

" Is this some sort of thing for friendship?"

She grabbed my hand. Once she did that, a purple beam traveled from my mask to the fairy's arm. She cried out in pain as she was separated and torn into tiny fairies. I grabbed a one of the fairies and put her in a bottle.

" _Truly magnificent! She really thought that she was who you were talking about!" _The mask cackled.

" What a fool," I said. I grinned evilly. It sorta scared me a little but not as much as before. This was my time to get revenge on those who wronged me.

* * *

I stood outside the temple for the Deku people.

" Yup. This looks like the place to store a sleeping giant."

" _Yeah. It holds Southern Swamp, the guardian of this place. Kill him and you'll only have three more to go."_

" I don't wanna kill them," I quietly mutter.

" _Why not? They wronged you! They deserve it!"_

" You're right." I look at the temple. Today was the day that I confronted my old friends. They would never hurt me again. I walked inside the temple.

* * *

It was a strange place to look at. The floors were wooden and forest like. I loved that part of it. Although, it was a swamp. The next room had giant flowers bigger than me! They were floating in water. They seemed to be used for jumping across the water's surface. I walked a little further into the temple. Nothing else seemed to catch my eye. I found myself in a circular room with only one door. There were flowers and bombs littering the area.

" Why are these things here," I asked aloud. I looked around to try and see if anyone was here. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded me. I was blinded for a short moment. It was scary.

I gripped my mask, trying to protect it from the blast. When I could see again, I was on a white platform. Bubbles flew in the air around me. In front of me, I saw a red and gigantic being, a giant.

" Why have you returned Skull Kid?" His voice bellowed through the area. It seemed to stretch forever. " An even more disturbing issue, why do you have that mask?"

Oh great. This again.

" I dunno. Why did you leave me? You know what? I'm done with all of this! All the pain that you and my many green-hat friends have caused me is enough for me to stop caring about these people! All they do is hurt!"

The giant looked ashamed. Silence filled the room.

" Skull Kid."

" No! Nothing you do will change a thing! Nothing can stop me! Especially... not when Majora's here." I pointed to the mask on my face.

" Skull Kid, it's turning you into something you never were. Take it off. Please Skull Kid!"

" No it hasn't! You've changed me! I used to be kind and carefree! I could have had a happy life but no! You had to leave me alone! I was alone for centuries! The once great city that I was moving to, is now a pile of rubble on the side of the path! The town I grew up in, now just a piece of a bridge! You had your brothers! You had Greenie! I had a stump to talk to every day! Stumps aren't good company," I rant.

_" Are you done yet? We have a schedule to keep here!"_

I crossed my arms and scowled at the giant... not that he saw the scowl. He never saw the look of hatred on my face. My mask shook and a purple aura enveloped the giant. When the purple fog cleared, a mask was all that was left.

I grabbed the mask and was taken away from the white room. I was back in the circular room. I set the mask down on the ground and waved my hand over it. A giant warrior rose from the ground. He gripped the mask and placed it on his empty face.

" I think I'll name you... Odwalla. Odwalla! Take care of this temple! Make sure that it's guarded!"

The warrior nodded. Me and the mask flew away from this temple and onto the next one.

* * *

Okay! I'm done with this! I really do like making this but it seems like hardly anyone likes it. I love all the reviews and favorites and follows I've gotten but I don't seem to get a whole lot of reviews. Anyway, I'm either going to skip the other temples and switching perspectives or I'll continue with Skull Kid raiding the temples.

I also really think that Majora is a girl mask and not a guy mask.

Anyway, bye guys!


	18. Chapter 18

On my way out of the temple, I found myself looking back. What if I wanted to talk to him again?

Geez Skull Kid. They ignore you for this long and you still don't wanna break up that bond? Oh well. I summoned some weapons, keys, and stray fairies from the pool nearby and scattered them throughout the temple. I wanted them to know how I felt all this time. Maybe once they saw this, they'll be nicer to me.

Once I left the temple, it sank. The water turned purple and began to reek. I gagged as I flew off to the distant snowy mountains.

The water had been poisoned.

* * *

I walked up to the mask that held my friend. I trapped them all in these masks. I sighed. What would I do now? The swamp was poisoned, The mountains were covered in ice, the ocean became murky, and now the dead couldn't forget their grudges from a war long ago.

I was messing with these people's lives. It shocked me that I didn't care about them. Anyone who stepped foot in the swamp water would die! The mountains are freezing over! They'll freeze to death out there! The ocean people can't get fish from the water! Finally, the people who died in an ancient war could never be at peace. They continued the war from before!

I'm a monster but I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. Why don't I care?!

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I shoved them to the back of my mind. I was going to do this. Revenge was mine. I

The mask became two giant centipedes. I grinned at this creation of mine.

" Twinmold, guard this place!" I left the temple, leaving items, keys, and fairies as I went.

* * *

I sat on top of the tower. Despite causing trouble for the outside areas, it wasn't enough. I didn't feel like I got my justice.

_" Hey buddy," _the mask cooed.

" Hey Majora," I say with a sigh.

_" What? Not happy to hear me? I have to say, you did good kid. Now, there's a couple more tasks that need completing. First off, I can read your mind. This town has seriously wronged you. I think this place should pay as well and I have just the thing."_

" What is it?"

" _You can see the moon way out in the distance right?" _

I nod. It was a clear night so the moon was easily visible.

" _Bring it closer." _

I hold my hand out towards the moon. The moon draws closer to Termina. I stop it when I can see distinct features like a mouth and eyes.

_" Closer." _

I draw the moon closer by a few inches.

" _Okay! Now, that thing is your revenge. You can have it crash down onto this planet's surface in the amount of time you want. Best of all, it only affects Termina! "_

Finally, I had my solution. I could wipe out the town who rejected me. As I knew from before, with this mask, nobody could ever hurt me again.

* * *

I met back up with Tatl and Tael. They were wondering where I went. I couldn't tell them what I had been doing though. I feared that they would leave me. We were walking through the woods again. This time we got further than the giant tree I used to enter this place.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

" Hey! Lets prank this guy," I say with glee.

" Well someone's feeling better," noted Tatl.

I nodded.

I heard the clopping of a horse's feet. It was moving slowly. This guy was just strolling through the forest.

" Go spook the horse," I told the fairies.

They nodded and flew behind a tree. I shook my mask and became invisible. Neat!

The horse came into view. It was a red horse. It didn't look to be that old. The rider was a kid wearing a green tunic. He looked like Link but I didn't believe it was him. He looked sad and tired.

" How much further Epona," the kid whined.

Tatl and Tael flew to the next tree. This sound caught the kid's attention as he tried to look for them.

" Navi? Is that you?"

Tatl and Tael flew in front of the horse and spooked her. The kid flew off after the horse reeled back. He passed out as soon as he hit the ground. I became visible again and walked to the boy's stuff.

" He he! You fairies did great! I wonder if he has anything good on him. Huh... this guy... it shouldn't be a problem."

I found a flute among the items he was carrying. I threw his bag into the forest and kept the flute to myself. I started playing a couple of tunes, laughing as soon as I played a note. I was happy that I had a flute!

" Ooh ooh! What a pretty ocarina! Hey Skull Kid, lemme touch it! I wanna see," whined Tael.

" You can't Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it," scolded Tatl.

I was still playing the flute. I tuned the fairies out for the most part after that. I even forgot about the kid laying on the ground until I heard Tatl and Tael ring.

The kid was staring at me.

" Ah" I hid the flute behind my back.

" I saw that! Give it back," he demanded as he held out his hand.

I jumped onto his horse, Epona I think, and rode to the tree. the boy lunged at the horse's feet and was dragged against the ground. His tunic kept his chest from getting hurt but his face had tiny cuts from tree branches littering the ground. I felt a little bad for the boy. He fell off the horse's feet close to the tree.

I began to float and make the horse fly through the air. I didn't want her to fall down the holes. Once I got deep into the tree, the horse started resisting.

" Stop it," I hissed.

She still tried to keep from flying. She neighed loudly.

She was annoying me. " Stop it!"

She continued to disobey me. I flew to the door with the horse. I carried her to the town and came back. I knew he would have followed me. I wanted to greet him. I wanted to greet the one who kept hurting me over the years.


	19. Chapter 19

I saw the boy drop from the sky and onto the flower. He looked at the pink flower in bewilderment. He had no clue what that was. I made the room brighter to draw attention to me. I was floating in the air. It looked like I was laying down.

" What's with that stupid horse of yours? It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it," I say. The mini adventure of me dragging the foal through the tree was still fresh in my mind. " There's no point in riding a thing like that so I got rid of it. " I giggle to myself. I glanced to the boy. He was angry for getting rid of the horse. He then looked to the ground as if he thought of something. He was sad? Was it the horse? " Aw, boo-hoo. Why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you."

" You got rid of my horse. My last friend. I'm getting her back and taking you down," he said as his voice broke.

I rolled my eyes. " Oh come now. Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!" I sat up and shook my head at him. Purple waves came from the mask. He groaned in pain and grabbed his head. He shook in fear. I saw his complexion become wood and his clothes become leaves. Everything except for his hat was now different. I started pointing and laughing at the boy. He looked into the reflection and screamed.

" He he! Now, that's a good look for you! You'll stay here looking that way, forever," I cackled. I flew backwards and closed the door, unknowingly leaving Tatl behind.

* * *

I exited the tower and looked around at the people. They still looked happy. These people still went through their daily life without a care. I noticed that there were less people than before. I looked at my fairy. He looked at the gate.

Wait... fairy... where did Tatl go? I sighed and looked at the tower. I wanted a bird's-eye view of the town. I jumped to the top of the tower and set my gaze on the town.

" W-we left Tatl behind," muttered Tael.

" What?"

" W-we left her behind," he said timidly.

I shrugged. " She'll find us at some point."

" But she's... my sister," muttered Tael.

" She'll be fine! You worry too much Tael," I scolded.

" I-I have another question Skull Kid. Do you know why the moon seems bigger," asked Tael.

_" That fairy asks too many questions," _said Majora. She sounded annoyed.

" No! I don't know what you're talking about! Now just shut your mouth! I can't hear my own thoughts!"

Tael whimpered in fear.

" Giants, watch as the people and the town you love gets removed from the world," I whisper. I smirked at the moon hanging overhead.

* * *

-_-_-_- Link's Point of View -_-_-_-

I walked along the wooden paths with the fairy who helped me get in this mess.

" Y'know, I didn't do anything to you guys yet you stole and released my horse, stole my ocarina, and you turned me into... _this!" _I gesture at my body, which was now the body of a deku scrub.

" You could stop complaining! You didn't lose your friend and your brother," Tatl yelled. She turned bright red. I jumped back a little and frowned at the fairy.

" Navi never did that."

" Oh what? Are you comparing me to some other fairy? I got news for ya kid, I'm not her. Deal with it!"

I sighed and kept walking the paths. I jumped when I had to. Luckily, this form helped me to fly over the ravine. In cursing me, Skull Kid helped me.

* * *

Oh, you're wondering how I'm telling you the other points of view? Well, I sorta asked the others to write down what they experienced during this time. Tatl yelled at me when I asked her this. Apparently, she can't use pens. Well, I'm going to end it here for now. I'll see ya next time. Skull Kid out! ... Is that how the cool kids say this? I honestly don't know the trends of today. Anyway, bye guys.


	20. Chapter 20

The tower was a great place to rest. Too bad it would be gone in two and a half days. I could see the town and the fields surrounding it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the telescope move and focus on me. I smirked and taunted the person looking through the telescope. I heard a low rumbling sound above me. I looked at the moon. A tear fell from its eye.

Strange.

I jumped down after smacking my butt at whoever was spying at me through the telescope.

" S-Skull Kid? Tatl isn't here," Tael stuttered. He really did fall apart without his sister.

" Shut it!" I yelled at the fairy. He was annoying me. This was odd. I got annoyed far more easily than I did before. Was it the mask? Nah. She wouldn't do that. It was everyone else who was lying. That silky smooth voice would never lead me astray.

* * *

I saw that worthless fairy again. Tatl betrayed me. I knew she would though. It didn't make me feel better though.

" Grr! Everyone does this to me! They betray me!" I growl each word. " First the green kid, then Link, Saria, the town, the giants, and now Tatl! Once I see her and that fool who looks like Link, I'll destroy them. They'll have a far worse fate than the giants," I growl. I then fill with glee as I think of the ways I could get revenge.

" T-The giants hurt you," Tael asked.

" Yeah. I gave them what they deserved. They wanted to sleep in their special areas, I gave them that. Nobody can help them though. Nobody can get to them," I inform.

Tael shudders. I smiled under my mask. She knew my story. This story was taught to children. Although, maybe they haven't heard about me before. There was only one person who seemed to tell the tales of the giants. They still celebrated but they didn't know what they celebrated.

* * *

Somehow, the tiny Deku Scrub made his way here. Despite all odds, he was standing in front of me with his arms crossed. I sat in the air, throwing the ocarina in the air.

" Ah! Tael! We've been looking for you two. Hey Skull Kid, what if you gave back that mask you're wearing now," The fairy asked.

Stupid fairy. I'm not giving this thing back! No way, no how!

" Hey, c'mon, are you listening?"

" Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry... the four that are there... bring them here...," Tael blurted out.

That stupid fairy! I slapped Tael.

" Don't speak out of line! Stupid fairy," I yelled.

" No! What are you doing to my brother? Skull Kid, do you think you're still our friend after that," asked Tatl. She sounded angry and hurt.

The deku scrub shot a bubble at my hand and knocked the ocarina out of it.

" Well whatever. Even if they were to come now, they couldn't handle me. Hee, hee. Just look above you. If it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it," I yell. I pull the moon closer. Everything would be destroyed!

* * *

Okay... yeah... it's a short chapter but the next one might be longer. I hope you liked this little chapter! Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

( Warning, the dialogue will not be the same from the game... I really don't want to have to go find the thing I was using again. That was the reason I took so long...)

* * *

Somehow, I saw the boy again. I repeated my actions from before. I hit Tael and pulled the moon down. There were some differences though. The boy was human again. I also didn't have the flute I stole from him.

What was going on? I remember destroying the world! I'm back where I was before only with the kid in green holding the flute. He was playing some sort of tune. He was a boy again! How could this be?

The boy and the traitorous fairy looked at the sky. They stared at the moon that was about to fall on the face of Termina.

" Where are they? Hello, giants! You told us to call you and we did! Why aren't you here," Tatl screamed at the sky.

They were trying the call _them! _The fairy turned back to the kid. He looked dumbfounded.

" Quickly! Change back time! Go back," the fairy shouted.

Change back time?

She shrieked. " It's too late!"

Even his magic flute powers didn't help him. In mere minutes, he would be a pancake.

In the distance however, I saw shapes. Red shapes were coming into view.

The giants. They were coming for me. I scoffed at them. They couldn't handle me!

The giants walked closer and closer. The moon kept falling though. It was hard to say who or what would arrive first.

With every step, I felt more butterflies rise to my chest. Why was I nervous? Majora was here. I found comfort in her. Why wasn't she comforting? She suddenly went quiet after I saw the boy with the flute.

The giants came close enough to grab the moon and keep in steady.

" You nearly gave me a heart attack! Why didn't you come sooner," asked Tatl.

" S-Sis," Tael shouted. He flew to his sister.

He was a traitor too!

" Give it up Skull Kid! You're no match for us!"

I was... defeated.

" Don't be so hard on him sis," Tael scolded.

" But he hit you over and over! It was so horrible Tael! Why are you defending him?"

" He was just lonely."

" This isn't the same as a lonely child! He was trying to destroy everything around him," Tatl yelled.

" It was the power of the mask that made him do those things," Tael explained.

W-What? The mask made me feel this way? I don't believe it.

" It's because he doesn't know his place! On top of a weak will and no strength of heart! He's a fool!"

" _Certainly. He has far too many weaknesses to use my powers," _Majora agreed.

What? Huh? Majora!

" Yeah! That's right! Admit your stupidity!" Tatl floated around triumphantly before realizing that I didn't say it. " Huh!" Everyone started staring at me... or Majora to be specific.

I was shaken off by Majora. My head hit the tower. Before I blacked out, I heard Majora say something. She said," A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage." I wasn't even considered her friend. I was just used for selfish reasons.

While I was passed out, I saw all the people who's life I hurt. I saw people dying while I stood and laughed. I saw a groom ashamed to face his wife. He was hiding in a small house in the Laundry Pool. I giggled and passed by the fairy who I broke apart. Gorons were freezing. Zoras were starving. Dekus were afraid of the water's edge. Even the dead couldn't pass on. I disturbed their slumber. I started their war again.

How would I ever live with myself? How could anyone even think to associate themselves with me? I was the kid who nearly destroyed the world. I was the imp who created hardships and pain. I was the monster that thought mass murder would help my broken heart! Why did I deserve friends? Those giants were right to distance themselves. I hurt them. I hurt my friends.

* * *

Done with this chapter! Near the end I gave up and pulled out the guide. I hope you like it! This will probably only have a couple more chapters left. Perhaps 3 is a good number. I make no promises on if this will come out soon. I really hope you liked it! Bye guys!


	22. Chapter 22

(Will not go according to the game. Sorry about that!)

* * *

I felt people hovering over me. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to face the people I hurt!

" Do you think he's okay," asked Tael.

No. I wasn't okay.

" Hard to say. He bumped his head from high off the ground," said the green boy.

I slowly opened my eyes. I had to get up eventually. Why not now?

" He's awake," Tael cheered.

" Are you okay," the green kid asked.

I nodded.

" That's good!" He smiled

" Were you the one who saved me?"

The green kid nodded. " Yeah. "

" Why did you do that for me? I've done so much wrong," I muttered.

" Well, we're your friends," the fairy chimed.

Tatl still stuck by the boy.

" It's true, Skull Kid. We never forgot about you," Great Bay said.

" You never forgot?" My eyes started to water. Yeah. It was weird for me. " You always thought me as your friend," I asked.

The giants nodded and smiled.

" We just didn't like how you started to attack people in town. We had to do something."

I looked away.

" I don't deserve your kindness. I ruined everyone's lives and afterlives."

" Everyone deserves a second chance, Skull Kid," said the boy.

"Oh. So the evil power has faded from it," asked the Happy Mask Salesman. He scared me! I didn't know he was there! I quickly hid behind the green kid.

" You've got your mask back. You can leave now," said Tatl.

" Remember, when there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. How long that parting may last is up to you," he said before vanishing.

" Wow... weird. Anyway, I have to leave soon," announced the kid.

" Why," Tatl asked. " I can replace your old fairy companion! What was her name again?"

He shook his head. " Nobody can replace Navi."

I gasped!

" You're the same boy who taught me the song in the woods!"

He nodded. " Yeah. I'm sorry I left. I had to go on an adventure. Turns out I'm not a Kokiri. I can't remain in that forest," he muttered.

" I'm sorry Link. Once again, I judged you based on an action of an old friend." I sniffled.

" It'll be fine." He got up on his horse's back. " Perhaps we'll meet another time, old friend."

I smiled. Maybe the three golden goddesses did smile on me.

He kicked his horse, and she galloped away with Link.

Tatl flew to me. " So uh... about that whole traitor thing... I'm sorry, okay? I'm here now. I'll be loyal and whatnot."

I shook my head. " You and your brother live your life. I'm going to follow Link. I can't stay here. I've caused enough pain."

The giants sighed. " I know we can't change your mind... but be careful and visit from time to time, okay," said Ikana.

I waved goodbye to my friends and headed on my way. Wherever I ended up, I needed to be able to help people.

* * *

So now I'm here! Anyway, I do still visit the giants from time to time, but my story isn't over yet. It's almost, but there's still one thing left to talk about. The Happy Mask Salesman was right about the whole meeting and parting thing. I eventually saw Link again, but he was different. I'll save that story for another time.

* * *

**Okay! I'm sorry about not updating in forever! I almost forgot about this story and almost gave up on it until I saw that I had another review! Thank you! Anyway, next time, we'll explore Twilight Princess! I hope you liked it! Bye guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

I followed Link back to Hyrule, I noticed something odd upon arriving at a river. My eyes resembled the ones on the cursed mask. I had a mini panic attack until I saw Link. He just smiled at me and began looking around. He was searching for a friend who left him. I believe her name was Navi.

" I'm sure you'll find her," I said.

He nodded and looked at the ground. " Yeah. I'm sure she's just hiding." He sighed and put on a smile. " She's the reason I left Kokiri Village in the first place. I had an adventure with her, and then she left. She was my fairy friend." He curled his hands into fists. " She was there when no one else came. Why did she leave me," he asked, heartbroken. Tears poured out of his eyes. " Why Navi? Why," he demanded.

I sympathised with him. " Even if your friends are far away, they'll still think of you. Don't be sad." I patted him on the back.

He sniffled. " I guess you're right, but it doesn't help. It doesn't help to know that. I just want my friend back. She was my best friend," Link whimpered. He stopped walking. " I've been holding all of this back, but I can't anymore!"

" I understand. I was just like that. It isn't healthy to keep it contained. It'll make you want to destroy everything," I said.

" I was always bullied for not having a fairy. In order for me to be a true Kokiri, I needed one. It would make me more manly, as Mido explained. Navi was a shining light. Suddenly, more people started talking to me. For once, I felt like I fit in. Now... I realize that I wasn't really Kokiri. I'm Hylian. Now I'm back to being a lonly kid who never seems to fit in," Link explained. He seemed to have calmed down a little bit. He rubbed his eyes.

" Hey, I'm sure you'll fit in somewhere. A monster like me would never fit in anywhere. For most of my life, I've been called names and I've been teased. Every time I was feeling down, someone came along to lift my spirits."

Link shook his head. He looked me directly in the eyes. " You're not a monster. You're just someone who got lost in the woods right? Stories tell of people getting lost there. Adults turn into stalfos and children turn into your species. Stalfos have no control of their actions and are taken over by evil spirits. You just wanted a friend. How could I call you a monster?"

I was shocked. He knew that I wasn't always this way?

" You know?"

Link scoffed. " Of course I do. All the stories tell about children getting lost in the woods. The story goes something like this. There was once a small village that thrived near Lost Woods. One day, a small child wanders into the woods in order to show courage. Once he walked in, he realized that he couldn't get out. The child cried for his mother to save him from the approaching darkness, but nothing happened."

_" Mom! Where are you? Mom! Please! I'm here! Help me," _My cries from that day rang through my head.

" He was trapped in the Woods' grip. The boy eventually got out, but he looked completely different. His eyes were orange and he looked to be made of plants. He also had fairly different clothing than when he entered. For example, he had a hat. The boy spotted his friends playing around in front of the woods. Suddenly, he was spotted. The child covered his face with his hat so he could hide. His friends still knew him and thought of him as a friend. The joy he felt soon turned to sadness as he found out that his village had been attacked by wolfos. His mother perished in the attack. He was attacked by the villagers. One of them was said to be the child's friend. The villagers soon chased the poor child out of town and he never returned. It is said that he spent the rest of his life in those woods," Link finished.

" That isn't the complete story," I stated.

" I'm sure it isn't, but that was always the story I heard. I didn't always believe it though. I figured it was a folktale that the Deku Tree told to keep people from going into Lost Woods," Link explained.

" You'see, the child did leave for a moment to see what the outside was like. He found his entire village had been wiped out. Rubble was the only thing that remained. After snooping around, he found a book listing a bunch of monsters and even pictures of his old life. He was surprised to see that his friend wrote the book. It was the same friend who chased him away. He apologised for the pain he caused. Now the child had no friends once again. In a cruel twist of fate, as he left to go into those woods, he saw a few friends. They were spirits. They couldn't stay long and soon left the child behind."

" Wow... this child has had a rough life," Link noted.

I shook my head. " While he did face hardships, the boy did make a couple of friends in his stay at Lost Woods. It wasn't all bad, until he left the forest once again. He found this small town. He explored. He joined in the local festivities. He even met his friends again!" I smiled as I told this part of the tale. I remembered back to finding a hotel room and jumping around town. My smile turned into a frown. " And then a man named Groosley spoiled the child's time."

The name " Groosley" made both me and Link shudder. I was unsure why he shuddered, but I decided not to question it.

" Groosely was the mayor of this small town and he wanted to be the center of attention. Once he found out that the child's friends favored the child, Groosely began to destroy the child's good name. In the eyes of the town, the child was a monster. He was given a time limit of three days, but it was shortened to one. The child was thrown out. His flute was broken by a guard. Now the flute was precious to the child. It was a present from his friend in the forest. The guard left the child alone for a moment but soon came back to light his book on fire. The boy was desperate to keep ahold of his keepsake from his life. He pleaded with the guard."

Link's lip curled. " What an evil jerk! He set the boy's book on fire?"

" No. He realized the error of his ways once the boy explained himself. The guard marched in and questioned Groosley's plans. The boy followed. He hoped to get his stuff back. Unfortunately, he never got it. He tore the pictures, ripped pages out of his book, and even destroyed the mask he was wearing. He felt broken. Groosely was taken away and the boy was cast away from the town due to the awful legal system of the town. Then, one fateful day, his friends decided to leave. They were tired. The child yelled and screamed for his friends to stay, but they didn't. The boy went on a rampage and eventually had to leave."

" I think I get it now. The stories I was told have been about you, right," Link asked.

I nodded. " Yeah. I don't really have much more to explain. I found two fairies and they became my friends. I found a mask seller and stole a mask. That mask caused me and many others pain. Now, I'm here."

Link looked to the ground. " It must have seemed like time was repeating itself."

" Yeah. Especially since you reminded me of the friend who attacked me in the village."

" I'm sorry," he apologised. " If I did that in another time, I'm sorry."

I smiled. " It's okay. Besides, we have more important things to think about," I said while pointing to a stone slab holding a sword.

* * *

And done with this chapter! Anyway, next chapter might be the end. I'm surprised I wrote so much. ( Although most of this is just retelling the story.) Also, I have a theory that any Link will know the name Groose and tremble. Just saying. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Bye guys!


	24. Chapter 24

I saw a sad smile emerge on Link's face. He rubbed the hilt of the sword. " It's been some time. Too bad Navi isn't with us," he said to the sword. It might have been my imagination, but the sword's hilt became a lighter shade of blue for a split second. It was as if the sword responded to him.

Link turned to me. " You want to help me protect my keepsake," he asked.

I nodded. " If this makes up for my crimes, I'll gladly do this."

Link smiled at me. " Okay then, friend!" He handed me a horn and a lantern. " This horn will help bring you companions and people to protect you. The lantern is so you don't have to be left in the dark."

" You have to leave, don't you," I asked.

He nodded. " I've been away for a while. I want to see my other friends."

I signed. " Don't forget about me while you're gone, okay?"

" I promise. I won't forget about you. This is the reason that I put you here. My keepsake will be taken by a hero like me," he explained.

" Got it. I'll miss you, Link."

" Me too," he said. He waved at me and left the forest. It was bittersweet. I knew he would still be my friend, but I had nobody once again.

* * *

It would be a while until I saw my friend, Link, and it would be the last time I would ever see him.

* * *

A gold wolf ran through the woods. It seemingly didn't belong to any pack nearby as none of them were the same color. This wolf boggled my mind. He was familiar but yet unfamiliar at the same time. I decided that I needed to follow it.

I grabbed my horn and lantern and chased after the wolf. He was fast, almost too fast for me to keep up. Unfortunately for the wolf, I was great at running. Unfortunately for me, he stopped at a strange stone. I ended up in a bush.

This didn't faze the wolf. He put his paw on the smooth stone and started howling a tune. Once he was done, he turned to look at me.

It might have been my imagination, but I think the wolf was laughing at me. Then his attitude somehow shifted. He pointed to the entrance of the woods and started to draw a picture. It was of Link, or at least, he looked like Link.

" Is Link coming back?"

The wolf shook his head.

" Oh."

The wolf started to howl a different tune. This time, it was Saria's Song. I couldn't help but smile and hum along. It was a sign of friendship, and he knew the song.

" Are you Link," I asked.

The wolf nodded his head.

" Is someone who looks like you coming," I asked.

The wolf nodded. He drew in the dirt. " Good Luck," it read. The wolf then took off.

I grabbed my horn and my lantern. I teleported to a tree nearby and waited for the new hero. Within minutes, I saw a grey and black wolf walk into the forest. He looked wary of his surroundings.

_" Can't you go any faster? We have to get the Master Sword so we can return you to your normal form_," someone called from the shadows.

The wolf seemingly sighed and started to walk a little faster.

I appeared in front of the wolf. I smiled and ran towards a door. I had to test them, why not have a little fun? This would be a game of tag!

* * *

Done with this chapter! I will just say this, I didn't really like the Skull Kid portions of Twilight Princess. I may also have to see this part again. I do remember "playing" tag with Skull Kid. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Bye guys!


End file.
